Champagne Life
by deadtodd
Summary: The band aids really did help a lot but what really made it better was the kisses. -Fluff. Kyle/Artemis/Wally


**Grimmy:**_ HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CLOAKS! You get all the hearts and I hope this is good enough to momentarily satisfy your love of Wally/Artemis and Kyle. I totally had fun writing it and I wouldn't mind doing another, lol. Even if it is super cheesy. For once I remembered to do a disclaimer, thanks shintas, and i don't own Young Justice.

* * *

_

His smile was small and slightly crooked as he stuck another band aid on the small scrape on her jaw. She counted sixteen. Sixteen band aids and he hadn't even gotten to her legs yet. She looked at the ones on her arm, not bothering to hide her own little smile as she studied the symbols and little designs on them. Not just any old symbols either. Superhero symbols. She noticed that the Green Lantern symbol popped up a lot more than the Bat symbol or the Flash's signature lightning bolt. The two Superman trademark S's made her want to laugh and she wondered if he used them more often than others or if he'd just been purposely searching for Green Lantern logos.

"I don't really know what you think you're achieving here Kyle. I'm pretty sure these things don't have magic healing powers," Artemis noted, eying him a bit warily.

He licked his lips as he pulled away the silky plastic strip of paper that kept the adhesive on the band aid nice and fresh before placing it on her exposed side, not too far away from her navel. When he looked up at her his eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously as they crinkled and his slightly lopsided smile became a lopsided grin. Kyle reached up and scratched the side of his head, mussing his dark brown hair. "The band aids can't do it alone, you've got to tie it all up with a little something extra."

He was obviously amused and she could just tell that he wanted her to ask what that something extra was. The way his green eyes kept flickering back to her face was certainly a sign that he wanted her to. She leaned back a bit, stopping when she felt the kitchen cabinet scrape the top of her head, and tilted her head to the side. "And just what might that be?" she asked, humoring him. She batted her mascara darkened eyelashes before settling with leaving her eyelids slightly drooped and raised an eyebrow.

Kyle didn't say anything, he just froze and wrapped a finger in her long blonde hair and tugged it lightly. She wasn't completely sure why he did that in the first place but she figured it was a guy thing or something. Like back in elementary school when boys would pull a girl's hair when they really liked them. She really liked that idea, especially since it gave her an excuse to shamelessly flirt with the Green Lantern in training. Not that she wouldn't have done it anyways. She just liked to have something to go off.

His lips were curved slightly downwards as he leaned forward slowly and pressed them against the band aid on her side. Artemis' blue eyes snapped open and she shifted, slightly uncomfortable and somewhat self conscious. She reached up to touch her cheeks in an attempt to confirm that they were, in fact, slightly warm which meant she was more likely than not blushing. She bit the inside of her lip, not hard, as she watched him, the top of his head really. It tickled a bit but she wasn't giggling. Instead, she found herself resisting the urge to shift her hips and press her tummy firmly against his lips.

Soft kisses. Ah. She really hated them sometimes.

He finally pulled away, it felt like he'd been there for hours and her skin still tingled from the implied contact, and smiled at her. Eyes crinkled. Lips tight. Expression amused. She swallowed and closed her mouth, suddenly aware that she'd been breathing out of it. She felt uncharacteristically nervous and forced a shaky smile to compensate. She was absolutely certain that she wasn't the only one flirting here and if she wasn't mistaken, and she wasn't, he'd just gotten one up on her. Interesting.

"It's the kisses," he said as he resumed covering her in band aids. "The kisses are what makes the magic."

A loud snort ripped through the air and Artemis jumped, wincing when she banged her head on the cabinet above the counter. "Uh, ow! What the hell Wally!" She glared at the redhead who was currently rummaging in the refrigerator which, consequentially, meant he couldn't see her. Not that she really cared, it was more so out of principal that she'd even bothered to react.

Kyle snickered and patted Artemis lightly on the leg. "Hello to you too Wally. Just getting back from Gotham?" he asked as he shifted so he could lean back against the counter. He arched an eyebrow as he watched Wally pull out several things that went well beyond a normal snack. How he managed to look so entertained instead of angry, Artemis didn't know. Which was okay, she could look angry enough for the both of them.

Wally shrugged and kicked the refrigerator door closed. He pulled out a knife and took out several slices of bread and began to smear peanut butter on all of them. "Still feeling up girls with that band aid excuse?" Wally grinned at Kyle and waggled his eyebrows before turning back to his lunch and adding sliced bananas. "You know, if your mom knew you were using her boo boo healing techniques to-"

"It's not like that..." Kyle shifted and pouted a little. "It's different. She's hurt. I'm helping." His crooked grin returned and, as if to emphasize his point, he placed a band aid on the scrape on Artemis' leg and kissed it sweetly. She noticed it had a little Flash lightning bolt but didn't point that out.

Wally shrugged again and dropped bacon bits on the bananas before covering it in syrup. He add the final slice of bread and picked up the two liters of root beer before he grabbed his plate and started to walk out of the kitchen. He paused at the door and looked back at the two of them, if Artemis didn't know any better she'd say he was pouting, and sucked his teeth. "If you say so Kyle." He looked like he wanted to say more but he left instead.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked as soon as the door swung back shut. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the door, rolling her eyes.

Kyle added his own little shrug. "Dunno. Maybe he's jealous."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Jealous. It'd been three days and that thought had still stuck with her. Jealous. Of what? Sure, Kyle was a pretty awesome guy and she'd heard, saw really, that Wally had shared a few kisses with his best friend but she didn't think he had a crush on Kyle. And with the way they argued she was certain he was, in no way, jealous over her.

Maybe it was just a guy thing. Kyle did know Wally a lot better than she did and they seemed pretty chummy. Maybe he knew something she didn't. She paused in thought. He did know something she didn't. She frowned as she waved her flashlight around, searching for the fuse box. Artemis didn't like not being in the know. She undid the latch to the steel box and pulled back the cover.

"I found it!" she yelled.

There was a bright blur that whipped back and forth before Wally finally appeared next to her. He shined the flashlight in her face, earning a smack on the arm, then turned it towards the fuse box. He 'hmmned' softly and leaned in closer, reading the tiny, half faded labels above each switch. Artemis shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with the darkness.

"So what's the problem?" she asked. She was tempted to toss an insult in when he didn't answer her immediately. "Well?"

Wally huffed and muttered something under his breath before saying, "Your mouth is the problem."

"Excuse me-"

"It's broken obviously." Artemis glared at him through the darkness, twitching when she felt his hand accidentally brush against her own. She opened her mouth to say something only to realize that he was a lot closer than she'd expected. Too close. "Let me fix that for you." He smacked something sticky across her mouth and something else. Something was pressing against her mouth and it wasn't his hand.

Her eyes widened in realization. It took her a full minute to notice that the lights were back on and Wally was nowhere to be seen. Did he just... She pulled the sticky thing from her lips and looked at it. A band aid. Flash. He did.

Maybe it wasn't just a guy thing.

**Grimmy:**_ Wootwoot, super cheese. So, for one, the title has nothing to do with this, it's just the name of the song I was listening to at the time I wrote this. Really inspiring. Also, in the second half, there was supposed to be a black out at Mt. Justice and they were resetting the fuses. I was supposed to elaborate on that but i didn't really know how to go about it so I hope you're okay with the vague description. Erp, this wound up focusing more on Kyle/Arty so I hope you don't mind that either. I hope your birthday was bossum Cloaks. :) _


End file.
